I'll Do Your Share If You Do Mine
by Intro-Reset
Summary: She reached a conclusion. A conclusion that consisted of her, a box of tissues, and the way her best friend could tug at her heart without so much as a wink. Suzie/Moze or Mozie -.Based upon the car wash episode.-


**Disclaimer:**I don't own NDSSG. Nick does.

**Rated T:**To be on the safe side. This fiction contains slash. The femme kind.

**Author's note: **Alrighty, a convertible has no roof, but still, it has short windows on the side as well as the full size glass panel on the front. Also, the hood of the car is the front part of the car that opens up to reveal the engine, if you choose to work on it. It is in the front of the glass panel, and it is long. It is NOT the top part of the car that protects you from rain. Once more, the "hood" of the car is the long, usually rectangular piece of metal on the front portion of the car, covering the engine. Understand? If you still don't, please type in "car hood" in google images, because not knowing what it is can greatly decrease the reading experience of this fanfiction. This is mostly to clear up any questions, because my cousin read this beforehand and was kept on asking me what the hood of the car was, and if it was the same thing as a roof.

Anyhow, now that I cleared that up, I present to you a Mozie. A few weeks back, I saw a rerun of the car wash episode, and this little scene described in the fic kept bothering me. I figured I might as well finish it before I go insane. Unfortunately, I have only this afternoon to write this up, so I can't guarantee perfection. I will update my other fictions as soon as I can. This is my first Mozie and I hope you enjoy as well as forgive me for my lack of updates. **Read and Review!**

---

Today was one of the best days ever, Jennifer decided, leaning back on vice principal Crubb's soapy, red convertible. Not only had all the girls overcome their differences for the sake of the car wash, but they won the right to use the money they earned for new uniforms. Jennifer had, for the longest time, greatly disliked the cheap quality yellow and green volleyball uniform the school had provided in the beginning of the year. The uniform that once read "Polk Middle School" with the first letter of each word in a dark green changed drastically.

After only a few games and a few rounds in the washing machine, the yellow had soaked off and mixed with the label on the front of the shirt, causing the other letters to disappear. The only reason the team won the last game in the season was due to the malfunctioning shirts, as the opposing team could not concentrate due to the uniforms worn by Jennifer and her subordinates. The shirt read, in a lighter green, "P M S," which Jennifer believed was a silly and idiotic terminology that all junior high students should have matured enough to look past. It was a victory that the Polk Middle School Wolves were not very fond of claiming as their own.

Of course, the thought of playing volleyball and winning due to skill rather than humiliation left Jennifer feeling satisfied. Missy was happy to help, hoping to receive new uniforms for the cheer leading squad as well. Suzie... well, she was more than willing. After all, Suzie was the co-captain of the team, as well as Jennifer's closest female friend. What she didn't know was that to Suzie, Jennifer was the best friend she ever had. It all seemed to work out in the end, with the girls beating the boys by a landslide and then helping to finish what the boys did not... could not manage to do. Yes, today was one of the best days she could ever admit to having.

"Jennifer, can you stop looking off into the sky and give me a hand?" came a voice from the other side of the car.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Jennifer replied, looking back at the tired face of her best friend.

Looking around, she noticed that there were no other students there. It made sense, Jennifer concluded. Mr. Crubb's car was the last one left, and being that it was a convertible, there was no roof to clean. It was only common sense to send the tired students home and allow the two best washers to clean the convertible. It seemed that even Coach Dirga went back to her home. She might have left directions, Jennifer figured, but unfortunately, she was caught up in her own thoughts to take much notice of anything around her.

"Jennifer, can you come here for a minute? I've been trying to remove this bird poo from the rear view mirror the whole time you were in your... moment." Suzie said before looking up the sky with a blank, empty gaze in a perfect imitation of Jennifer.

"That is not a how I looked, Suzie!" Jennifer exclaimed, causing her sponge to fly out of my hand and into the leather seat of the driver's seat.

"Oh, Crubbs isn't going to like that soap mark on his Italian." Suzie said, quickly grabbing a towel from a table behind her and throwing it in Jennifer's direction.

Jennifer picked up the sponge off the seat and used the towel to clean the residue left behind, but it only resulted in a bigger stain. It wasn't long until she learned that soap ruined leather. She continued to scrub the seat, and in a few minutes, the whole seat was a darker shade of brown.

"Jennifer, what did you do?" Suzie asked, not even bothering to conceal her smile.

"Uhm, well, I thought if I scrubbed hard enough, it would go away but it didn't, so I figured if I just stain the whole thing, it wouldn't, you know... look stained?" she answered.

"Yeah, Jennifer. You go ahead and do that." she laughed, "I, on the other hand, managed to clean the rear view mirror. Finally."

"Oh, hooray! Great!" Jennifer sarcastically replied, throwing her arms in the air.

Listening to Suzie's laughter awakened Jennifer- and her heart- to one slight problem. Many days ago, Jennifer had come to a conclusion. A conclusion that consisted of her, a box of tissues, and the way her best friend could tug at her heart without so much as a wink. It was a shocking self-discovery that seemed to awaken during a certain dream that starred a certain beautiful, petite brunette and what that brunette was- or wasn't- wearing. Jennifer woke up that night sweating, feeling a strange combination of fear and pleasure. It was after days of thought that she decided that what she felt was better left locked in a small box in the darkest corner of her heart and mind. So why did it they have to be alone? And why in the world did Suzie decide to wear a white shirt? One splash of water and Jennifer wasn't sure if she could keep her desire in its cage.

"So now that you ruined the seats, can you help clean the rest of this car?" Suzie asked.

"Right, sure." Jennifer replied.

"So we finish the hood and the front window and we're done!" Suzie exclaimed, throwing Jennifer a new sponge.

In a comfortable silence, the two best friends started to apply soap to the hood of the car. After doing so, Suzie slowly stepped onto the hood and sat down before the glass window and started to rub soap over it. Jennifer just stood back and watched her friend hard at work. Unfortunately, as Suzie stood up to jump off the hood, she started to loose her balance. Jennifer tried to reach over, but before she could, Suzie slipped on the soapy surface and fell on her back, hitting her head on the glass she had just finished wiping. Unconscious, she started to slip down the hood, but the grill of the car prevented her from falling to the ground. To anyone passing by, it looked as if Suzie had laid down on the hood of the car, her head rested on the glass; however, Jennifer started to panic. When Suzie's head hit the glass, a very audible crack was heard, and Jennifer was too scared to tell if it was her skull or the window.

She hooked her feat to the grill of the car and rested her knees around Suzie's waist, straddling her. This helped to stop Suzie's body from applying too much pressure on the feet. Jennifer leaned over her friend, and she grabbed Suzie's shoulders and started to shake them. She knew how people often died from getting hurt on the head.

"Suzie! Oh my God, Suzie! Please, please answer me!" Jennifer shouted, hoping Suzie did not fall into a coma she would never awaken from.

"Suzie Crabgrass! You're not... can't be... be dead." Tears started to fall from her eyes and hit Suzie's cheeks which caused the soapy residue on her face to slide off.

At that moment, just the thought of her best friend being dead broke open the box she had hidden within her soul. Everything she felt and kept inside overflowed in her mind, and the thought of being to late to tell Suzie cut into her heart like a jagged knife. Once more she started shaking her while calling out her name.

"Jennifer, stop it." Suzie's voice came out with a soft quality, and Jennifer quickly felt the feeling of dread that was residing in the pit of her stomach disappear.

"Suzie! Oh my God, I thought you were dead. There were too much things I left unsaid. Oh, thank the Lord you're alive." Jennifer rambled, smiling and crying.

"Ow, Jennifer. I may be alive but I'm still hurt and my vision is all fogged up." Suzie said, looking up at her friend.

"Oh, were you crying for me?" Suzie whispered, reaching up with one hand and wiping the tears off Jennifer's face, "Please don't."

For a few minutes, Suzie and Jennifer stayed where they were until Jennifer's tears drew to a close and Suzie was able to see clearly again. However, when the driver of a passing car directed cat calls at the two girls, they realized the awkward positions their bodies were in.

"Oh, uhm, I guess we should get off the car, then..." Jennifer began to say, but before she could make a single movement, Suzie's voice caught her by surprise.

"Wait, Jennifer. What did you mean when you said you left things unsaid? What didn't you tell me?" Suzie gently asked, facing up at Jennifer.

"It's... It's nothing..." As much as she was prepared to tell before, the fear of loosing her best friend overtook Jennifer and rendered her unable to reply truthfully.

"I can take it. If I could recover from this fall, I think I can take whatever you have to say." Suzie joked, but both girls could see that she was scared as well.

"Then... promise me that whatever I say or do, no matter your reaction, you won't go and leave me here all by myself." Jennifer tried to command, but it was obvious that her voice was faltering.

"Okay, I promise." Suzie replied, her gaze hardened with determination, "So say it."

"I don't know how to say it." Jennifer said after a moment of silence, "So I'll show it instead."

Trembling, she leaned down towards her confused face and in only a few seconds, her lips were hovering a few centimeters above Suzie's. Jennifer breathed in the wonderful scent of Suzie's chap stick, noting that cherry never smelled quite as sweet on anything else. It was the moment to risk it all, and Jennifer was ready to release her desire from its iron barred prison. Gently, she used her hands to hold the sides of Suzie's face, and she moved her face the few centimeters necessary for their lips to touch.

To Jennifer, it was magic. She imagined sparks flying everywhere, as if the Fourth of July celebration was being held in her heart. It was amazing how perfect their mouths fit with each other, almost like they were made to touch. Jennifer then realized that Suzie was not kissing back, but while she tried to raise her head, Suzie's arms snaked around her neck and pulled her back. As soon as their lips met the second time, Jennifer felt as if a current of electricity jolted throughout her body and carried her off to heaven. In what felt like a a half of a second, Jennifer and Suzie pulled apart, both panting for breath.

"I love you." Jennifer whispered, speaking the words crossing both girls' minds.

"God, Jennifer." Suzie said, pausing to intake air. "Took you long enough."

Before Jennifer could catch her own breath, Suzie pulled her down, and once more she felt the electric feeling she only felt when kissing the one and only Suzie Crabgrass.

---

She was wrong. Today wasn't one of the best days she ever had, Jennifer mused. No, today was more than that.

Today was the single, best day in her whole life, and possibly the whole world.

.

**A.N.**Oh, yes. I really did imagine this during the whole episode rerun. Any similarities between this fiction and anything else you read is purely coincidental. I might make this into a chapter story, because I have so many ideas I want to incorporate, so if I have time, I'll update. However, my priorities happen to be my Demena stories, so I apologize if I cannot update in time. I feel Mozie is a couple many people don't write about. I believe it deserves quite a few more fictions. Don't hesitate to private message me for any questions or just to chat. :) **Read and Review!**


End file.
